the wrong world
by Fluttershy1999
Summary: I matthew vasquez go to a known yet unknown world and find a little some thing extra


The WRONG World

One day Matthew Vasquez was watching his favorite TV show. When his friend Robert walks in with his other friends Henry, and Valan then they all started laughing at the site of Matthew watching My Little Pony (MLP) Friend Ship is Magic. The date was Dec. 2012, but that day was the day people predicted that it would be the end of days, and it was by starting with the computers shutting down and starting back up. The computers had sent lists of people to the armies of every country the list said to kill them, so the armies did that. Many people died during this time, but for some reason Matthew and his friends lived through the disaster. Thus, they became bounty hunters because there was no law anymore because the system then fell apart. The only law there was every man for himself and if you have the food you are the king of every one. Food was money in this time. So many people died during this time, because of hunger and loss of law. Matthew was hunting a man named Herald Garcia this was his job he was being paid in different types of breads. Herald was an innocent man but Matthew had to kill him if he wanted to stay alive for any longer than the average twelve year old. Matthew checked the surrounding area to see what he was going up against; he saw that there were gourds surrounding Herald since he was a very important man but if Matthew wanted to eat for the next week he had to do this. Matthew saw that Herald went into this room and told his gourds to secure the perimeter they then left the site. Matthew saw an opportunity to go in for the kill so he took it. Once he went in the room, he was immediately stopped by the site he saw. It was the site he thought he would never see it was a collection of MLP episodes. Herald saw Matthew and said "hello brony brother." "What is this entire mlp merchandise collection?" "Why, yes it is. Why are you here stranger?" "I'm here to kill you for food. Sorry." "What if I cut you a deal?" "Go on." "I give you the collection and this TV in exchange for my live." "Ok then." "Also there is a catch about the TV it is a teleporter into whatever is on." At that time, his gourds came back. "Take this boy to his home with this collection and some food." "Thanks." "Don't mention it."

Matthew was wondering how the TV worked exactly. He just put in a MLP DVD. Just to play one since he has not seen one in a long time. Then he saw a bit of sinning in the TV. He then put his hand in the TV and saw that it disappeared into the screen. "What the fu..." Someone had pushed Matthew in the screen.

"Where am I? Looks very familiar maybe the TV worked but if so than I bet ponyville is this way. Oh, shit this is poison joke. Well I wonder what it will do to me." With that, Matthew followed his hunch and was eventually at the town of ponyville. "Now where is the library just to check this place out." "It's over there." A cheery voice hade said. The pony gasped at the site of Matthew. It was a pink mare. "Oh, shit this can't be good." The mare started screaming in fear. Matthew started running towards the library. Once he got there, he locked the door and went to the basement. "Who's there? Show yourself. I've got magic and I'm not afraid to use it." "Crap its Twilight." Matthew thought to himself. "What happened Twilight." "Nothing Spike I think. But I'm going to the lab just to be safe." "Ok Twilight. I'm going back to bed." "Bye." "Shit she's coming down here and I can't hide anywhere. Well I gess this is the time to get caught it's now but who says I can't have some fun time to put r34 to the test." Matthew got ready to pursue twilight. "Anypony there?" Twilight was walking by her testing table looking at it very closely and noticed something. "Where are my notes?" "Here let me help you on the desk." Matthew lifted Twilight onto the desk and injected her with a tranquilizer substitute. "What happened to me? Why can't I move or talk." "So you finally woke up Twilight. Lets try something fun but it might not be fun for you." At this point Twilight knew what was going to happen. Matthew took some Viagra and got some test tubes. "You ready." He then thrust the tube into her nether regions. "You like that don't you cause I do." Twilight got wet. Matthew saw this then thrust his cock into her nether region. He continued to do this until he passed out. "Some time I had now where am I." "You're in my cage for Spike." "Who untied you Spike or what." "Why, yes I did you fucking monster." "Look who's talking." "At least I don't rape ponies." Spike then spit on Matthew. "I'll fuck you up when I get out." "My question is why me?" "That's easy. Well for one you're really hot and smart plus I've had a crush on you ever since I've been twelve." "But I don't know who you are." "That's because I'm from a different universe and I've been watching you and your friends for the longest time." There was a silence then a knock at the door. "Go answer the door Spike while I feed our prisoner if you want to eat you must first eat my nether region." "Fine come over here so I can start." While Twilight and Matthew where busy in the basement twilights friends made their way in. "what's taking Twilight so long." A rainbow mare hade said impatiently. "Spike why did twilight call for us anyway," "Rarity, she called for you guys because of something that raped her. Now we have it caged up." "Why that's a terrible thing to happen to her" Rarity said. "I know right. Let's go check up on her." "Sure, why not." Meanwhile twilight let Matthew out of the cage and they were fucking like no tomorrow. The three friends opened the door and stood in shock of the sight. "Twilight what are you doing!" Spike yelled with extreme anger for the fact that it was the prisoner. They did it until they passed out. "I'm so disappointed in you Twilight giving sexual intercourse to a complete stranger and different species. Did he finish inside?" "No, but he did finish last." "Why am I in the cage again? I need food still." "Shut up pig." "She asked for it in trade of food." "Fuck you." "We've fucked twice but I don't know your name." "The name's Matthew. Why do you ask?" "Because I want to know the name of my lover and you're going to a dungeon in Canterlot sorry." "So I'm going to be a prisoner in your capital am I going to be with Discord." "How do you know who Discord is?" "Hello Rainbow Dash. As I told Twilight, I've been watching you people since I was twelve. In addition, I know all your names. There is Twilight Sparkle, Pinky pie, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy; your pets an owl, an alligator, a dog, a turtle, a cat, and a rabbit." "I'm still disappointed in you. I have to ask why?" "Well I haven't been rid in a long time Spike." "Where is the prisoner?" A royal guard had walked into the room. "The transport cell is in front. What the fuck is that." "It's the prisoner." "That thing needs to be put down." "Fuck no." "It talks. I'll handle this stand back." The guard pulled out a sword and took aim. "Fuck this shit. I'm out of here." Matthew shot the lock then he shot the guard in the leg. "Mother less piece of shit what dark magic is this?" "My friend, this is a gun a very unique weapon at that." "You work for the zebras don't you fucker." "No, I work alone." "What happened in here? Shit, get the Red Hooves." By this time, Matthew had escaped through a window in the basement. "Who are the red hooves anyway?" "Only the most elite fighting force known to the public. This is a job for them." "We need to get him under control first." "Best leave this to the professionals. Let's go get the Red Hooves." The two guards left the building and made their way to Canterlot. "Well I hope that's the last we see of him." "But Spike I sense something special about him plus I want him." "For what to date him?" "So well start slow, but yes but only because he took my virginity and he did finish inside." "So you're pregnant or what." "I'm not sure yet but I think I am." "Just great think what your brother will say to you about this."

"Well now I'm a fugitive at least I'm a happy one. I really need to rest. Well what do you know there's Fluttershy's house. I gess I'll sleep in the chicken pen for the night and head out to the exit of this place that is if I can find it. Won't that be fun?" "Uh I didn't sleep that well did I. time to head out. Wait where am I?" Matthew had woke up in Fluttershy's house. "You're in my house. I care for all animals big and small. Plus I called my friends to come see you." "Don't you know who I am?" "Well no but when I saw you I just had to help you." "And what happened to you being shy." "I'm only shy to ponies like me but with animals I'm not." "So you think I'm an animal that's just great isn't it. Wait I touched poison joke earlier and nothing happened to me yet." "That's because it takes longer to effect animals than ponies silly." Matthew fell asleep once again. "What the hell happened? Oh, no this can't be happing to me right now shit this is real isn't it?" "Yes, it is real Matthew you're a pony. I gess the poison joke did this to you. Know you must be one of us for a while before we turn you back to your normal self as punishment. Ok." The mare talking to Matthew was Twilight. "So you raped Twilight?" "Yes, Fluttershy I did rape Twilight." "That's disgusting. However, I wouldn't mind doing it know." "How about a threesome it'll only be more fun." "Fine." At that moment, the three of them started getting themselves ready for sex. When they started by Matthew and Twilight fingering Fluttershy. The Matthew took more Viagra and they fucked until there was a knock at the door. It was Rainbow Dash see peeked through the window burst through the door and knocked Matthew off the two ponies. "What the hell are you guys doing? Who the fuck is this? And why are you fucking my sex buddies?" "I'm Matthew that's who and I just made a suggestion and they followed." "Is he the same thing that raped you Twilight?" "Yes I am, I stepped in some poison joke and got transformed into a pony. Why a pony, I don't know and it sucks because I need to get out of here to keep my turf." "But look on the bright side you're an alicorn one of the most powerful of ponies." There was a sudden silence in the room then a voice said, "Matthew if you want to get out of here you must kill the royals and the six elements and free me from the royal prison at Canterlot." "Never, Discord I'll never work for you." "If you say so I'll still get out." "Fuck you Discord." Rainbow Dash had said butting in to the conversation. "So that's the way it's going to be than I'll leave it as it is." "Where is the way out of this place?" Matthew said in a commanding voice. "What do you mean Matthew?" "I mean that I'm not from this place. I'm from a different…" "Universe, I know because there are no whatever you are?" "I'm a human or was a human." "I thought that humans are a myth and I've never come across one in my studies about extraterrestrials." Twilight said with excitement in her voice. "Who told you about humans?" Matthew questioned. "Why Granny Smith told me that she saw one when she was a little filly and that it appeared in the forest." Twilight said. "That must have been the person that gave me the TV/teleporter. (Robert) But that must have been like twenty years ago and the show wasn't even created then." "She said that he came by getting teleported by a unicorn and that it caused havoc across the land while it was here. That is why we put you in the cage in the first place. Now the red hooves are searching for you." Twilight said with sadness in her voice. "So, you mean that there is a elite squad looking for me. And now that I'm an alicorn I'll stick out like a sore thumb." Matthew said in his usual depressed voice. "Yes, I'm very sorry Matthew, but I kind of like you a bit though." Twilight had said looking at Matthew with hopeful eyes. "Well I kind of like you to, but wouldn't this be a inter species relationship." "Not if you stay a pony." "Then I gess I'll stay, but I have nothing here not even a cutie mark now I'll stick out even more than I already do." There was a stillness in the room time had froze everyone except Matthew and twilight. Then a white light shined throughout the room. Then appeared a large mare. "Princess Celestrea." "Who is this, my faithful student I've never seen another alicorn besides me and my sister." "He's a human and he touched some poison joke and he kind of raped me in his human form and finished inside and I can't tell if I'm pregnant or not. Can you tell me?" "Ok, since you're my student. Oh, my you are pregnant but it's an alicorn because of the transformation. Now, I can take it out or leave it it's your choice." "I'll keep the baby." "Ok, but Matthew has to stay here for the entire twelve months of pregnancy." "Fine but I'm going to regret this after wards." "Matthew what's going to be your pony name?" "Dark Fire, that's what." At that, that moment Celestrea was gone and time resumed all at once. "Guys I think I'm pregnant with Matthew's filly." "Oh my, that's horrible." "But I'm going to keep the filly and call him Dark Fire." "How do you know it's a filly and not a colt Twilight?" "Well the princess told me in a private meeting and in order for it to not go through some transformation Matthew has to stay here for the entire year of pregnancy and he was there because of the fact that he's an alicorn meaning he's not affected by the time freeze spell." Twilight said with a slight smile. "I'll have to get a job than and not get thrown in the dungeon." "You can't take a bath in the remedy for the poison joke ether. But you can live with me." Twilight smile got bigger at the thought. "That's great just great, this is karma isn't it." Matthew said with a tired yet sarcastic voice. Matthew was fighting to stay awake due to his stress limit.

"What keeps happing to me? Why do I keep getting knocked out like this?" Matthew said with a yawn. "It happens to any pony who's stressed or angry for some strange reason, but not when their sad and it's only if there like that for a long time. Ok Matthew." "Alright Twilight, where am I and I feel violated without clothes on me can you get me some." "Well go to Rarity's house after we get you settled in first and you're in my house on my bed with me sleeping right next to you." Matthew then realized that Twilight was right next to him. "Holy shit." Matthew jumped out of the bed in shock of the mare being right next to him "What the hell is wrong with you. I raped you I seduced you and your friend but you still like me why!" "I don't know any more I just do. Look if you don't want to be here than just go!" Twilight said this with anger, sadness, and fear in her heart. "I'll stay but only for the baby's sake. I'll go look for a job right now that doesn't involve killing people. This is my best skill by the way which will make this very hard if I can't find one I'll drop by Fluttershy's house to see how she's doing ok Twilight." "Fine just be back before dark ok." Twilight said with worry in her voice. "Ok." Matthew assured Twilight. Matthew then walked out the door. "I sure do hope that he doesn't run into the beings of the night." Matthew strolled along the dirt roads of the city until he came across three little fillies. "Look guys he doesn't have his cutie mark like us." The yellow filly said with happiness in her voice. "Oh shit" was all Matthew could think. "Girls leave that poor stallion alone now you hear." An orange mare said approaching Matthew. "I know what and who you are Matthew." "And I know you Applejack; my name is Dark Fire by the way." "You stay away from these fillies you hear." "Oh you mean the CMC I know about them to and about Big Mac and Granny Smith." "If you go near the ranch without Twilight with you I'll kill you with my own two hooves." "Good luck trying to I'm a killer back where I'm from." "If you weren't the one who got Twilight pregnant I would murder you right here and now." the yellow filly step up to Applejack. "Aunt Twilights pregnant with his filly, Applejack." "Yes Applebloom she is pregnant with Dark Fire's filly." "That's wonderful isn't it?" "Well if you say so." Applejack replied. "Aren't you going to tell her she does have a right to know?" Matthew said with a slight grin at the fact that it would be hard for her to explain to the little fillies. "Know what big sister what should I know that the stranger could tell me." "Well Applebloom, he is from a different place ok." "Ok Applejack bye; see you later Dark Fire." Applebloom said while returning to her friends. "Bye see you later Applebloom. I'm looking for a job to support Twilight and the baby. Applejack, do you happen to have one at Sweet Apple Acers by any chance?" "Yes, I do have a job that I think you can do just don't hurt anyone unless you want to be kicked in a place that you'll feel it in the morning of next Monday." "Well what is it than and how much does it pay." "It's a sex thing." "With whom am I doing this to?" "Well me that's who." "What am I going to do to you?" "Fuck me fuck me hard that's what." "For how many bits am I being pimped for?" "Five hundred if it's good than I'll deduced from that." "Why so many bits?" "So that you won't say no to me since you need the money." "Fine let's go." Matthew said with some regret in his voice. They went to a farm in the front was a sign that said Sweet Apple Acers. "Let's go to my room in the house follow me." They saw her room and entered Applejack looked the door behind them. "Now let's get started Matthew." Matthew got out the Viagra again and took some. Applejack got out a strap on. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Applejack got out a whip. "Yes you are now get on your knees and tell me you want me." Matthew got on all knees. "I love you." Applejack put a sex muzzle on Matthew and whipped him multiple times on his back for her own sexual pleaser. "Fuck me Matthew." Matthew than got on top of Applejack and started fucking her. "Harder Matthew harder." Matthew started fucking her as hard as he could. "Yes yes yes ahhhhhhh…" Applejack had an orgasm while Matthew was getting tired. Applejack then gave Matthew a blowjob and Matthew came in Applejacks mouth she swallowed it all. "Here's your five hundred bits bye." Applejack fell asleep in her bed. Matthew opened the door to the hallway and saw Applebloom with her ear placed on the wall. "Why where you listening to us while we were doing it." "I'll give you five hundred more bits if you do it to me." "Applebloom your too young for me to that to you." "Fine Dark Fire I'll wait." Matthew went outside but was spotted by Big Mac. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "I'm Dark Fire and I'm just a friend of your sister Applejack. I'm going home." "If you get her pregnant I'll kill you." "You guys are really violent don't you think." "No we just want to protect are family." "Bye than." Matthew walked to twilight's house and opened the door Spike immediately jumped to attack Matthew. "What the hell Spike why are you like this?" "Well since we live alone twilight taught me to get ready for a break in and since you broke in and I didn't realize she yelled at me to become a better attack dragon so that's what I'm doing. What happened to your back?" "Something I'll tell you later." Matthew went up stairs to the bedroom, and put some bits in a drawer Matthew saw twilight sleeping in her bed, and kissed her and her belly. "Spike I'm going to get some clothes don't tell twilight I was here." Matthew went out the door before Spike could say anything. Matthew went to Rarity's house for some clothes. He walked up to the building on the top of it had a sign that said welcome to Carousel Boutique. Matthew walked in the door and saw a white mare and a white filly they were sitting in the kitchen eating hay. "Crap I'm going to have to eat that crap to common." Matthew thought to himself. "Rarity that's the stallion that doesn't have his cutie mark and he's an alicorn." "Hello my name is Dark Fire what's yours?" "I'm Rarity and this is Sweetiebell." "I can see why your name is Rarity but I'm in a relationship with Twilight already." Rarity blushed slightly. "Well sweetie go to your room and let me and Mr. Fire get to business matters." "Ok Rarity." Sweetiebell left the room with some laughter. "What are you looking to perches here?" "Some casual clothes." "Here are some that should fit you try them on in the changing room." Matthew went into the changing room. "It fits perfectly. I'll take it." "That'll be free on one condition." "That is what?" "You fuck me like you did Applejack and I'll give you the clothes and four hundred bits." "Ok." "Can I join?" Sweetiebell came from her room. "Yes you can." Rarity said, "I'll give you twice the bits." "Fine but only because I need the money." After another painful hour of sex with ponies, Matthew put on his new clothes and left. Matthew bought a safe for the bits, went to Twilights house once more, deposited the bits in the safe, got the ones from the drawer, and put them in the safe as well. "Where are you going Matthew and how have you acquired this amount of bits in a single day? And what happened to your back tell me!" "I'm going to Fluttershy's house to see if she has a job that I can do, and I acquired this money by doing little jobs all over the place for your information Twilight." "Is that the best lie you can come up with." "Well it's true." "Just get the fuck out of here and take your dirty money with you." Twilight handed Matthew the safe with anger, sadness, and worry in her voice. "Fine I'll leave bye."

Matthew walked thinking about the situation. "Look its Fluttershy's house." Matthew thought to himself. "Quick get in here before they get you Dark Fire." "Who's they Fluttershy?" "They are the beings of the night. Us pony folk have to protect our selves' from them so we each have a mining shaft in our basement and we also have a sword or two just in case of an emergency. I have two full body armor sets one for males and one for females and two swords. The armor and the swords are made of diamonds not like that cheep ass stuff they give to the gourds my stuff covers the entire body. Want to go kick some monster ass." "Hell yah!"

Matthew and Fluttershy where walking in the forest looking for the "monsters" of the night. "What do they look like Fluttershy?" "I can't explain how they look like." "Are you sure?" "Well thay look like you before you turned into a pony." "Ok then I hated life back on earth so I can relive some anger on them." "Lets go then."

Matthew and Fluttershy where in the woods looking for a kill. "there's one, Matthew." "Finally let the killing begin. I'll take this one, Fluttershy." "Ok, Matthew I'll watch you kill it." Matthew walked upto the "human". "It's a zombie." Matthew thought to himself. "It's not human Fluttershy only an imitation of one." "Ok what are you waiting for then kill it." Matthew looked at the "monster". "It looks like my family." Matthew thought to him self. Fluttershy saw extrem anger in Matthew's eyes. "Fuck you all!" matthew yelled out killing the zombies (more had apered a while ago). "What had made you angry, Matthew." "They looked like my brother, father, and my mother; I hated them all." Matthew said with anger in his voice. "Why, Matthew." Fluttershy asked with a worred voice. "They made my life a living hell the only thing I wished for the most was for all of them to be dead so that I won't make them suffer the pain I wanted them to go through, and for me not to kill them; the thing that kept me going was the hopes of one day finding love on the pice of shit world that I lived on, and my friends were a part of the resone why too. That is why Fluttershy." The entire time Matthew was yelling. "Didn't you tell them the way they make you feel." "They knew how I felt the entire time." Matthew said with a depressed voice. "Didn't you show your feelings." "No; I kept them hidden by represing them the entir time." "Lets go home alright." Fluttershy said with a bit of worry in her voice. Matthew fell asleep at that moment.


End file.
